The matchmakers
by Nana40
Summary: In which both Janine and Tom plays the matchmaker to bring Sherlock and Molly together and become great friends in the process. Two or three shot, mini fic.
1. Her story

**I know this type of fic has been done before, but I just wanted to give my take on Janine playing the matchmaker, with Tom's help this time.**

**This is going to be a two or three chapter fic.**

* * *

She didn't love Sherlock. Not really. She thought she did, but the truth was she didn't, not for one moment. What she really loved was the idea of him. Someone good looking, genius Consulting detective who solved crimes, like a hero.

Sherlock Holmes was an excellent actor. He managed to be the perfect doting boyfriend ever possible, something she know now was always fake.

Janine was not stupid. She knew what kind of man Sherlock was but she fell for that act anyway, or more precisely managed to fool herself in believing that act.

She was lonely and Sherlock Holmes looked like the perfect Mr. Darcy. He wasn't, of course.

She should hate Sherlock for what he did, yet she doesn't. She was angry at first, which led to her selling those lies to the media. However when she cooled down, she realised she was fine and her heart was not broken. She ended up forgiving Sherlock and figure she could be friends with him.

In the end, she didn't really love Sherlock and she wondered if it was because of that he had managed to do something so outrageous as get engaged to her just to break into the office. Maybe, he knew her heart wouldn't really be broken. Then she dismissed the thought as quickly as it came, Sherlock Holmes did not care for broken hearts. Yet, it made her wonder had he ever had his heart broken.

It was in this thought process that she remembered the name of a woman she had forgotten in all the Magnussen-fake fiancée business.

Molly Hooper.

She didn't know the woman's name at first, only remembered from the wedding as the woman who came with the man who made the interesting deduction of meat dagger and was wearing a too bright yellow dress.

Really, what the hell was that guy thinking?

Meat Dagger?

She learned of Molly Hooper's name, when one day she was going thought Sherlock's text messages out of curiosity and found an amazing number of them filled with Molly Hooper. The texts were really weird though, containing of body parts, autopsies- which both Sherlock and Molly- labelled as autopsies and occasional question about someone named Tom -whom she presumed was Molly's boyfriend- by Sherlock. The questions were asked in such a way, that she got the distinct impression that Sherlock was somehow jealous of this Tom. She quickly disposed of that though because Sherlock was dating her and so why would he be jealous of this Tom?

She couldn't help but be curious of this women though- how often do you learn about a woman who is a pathologist and does autopsies?

So, she asked Sherlock when he came out of the shower about Molly and she knew she was not imagining the slight softening of his feature as he made her recognise Molly be referring to the woman who was dressed in yellow for the wedding with that ridiculous bow in her hair. Even if she imagined the slight softening of his feature, she was sure she did not imagine the fondness in Sherlock's voice as he spoke of Molly, of her intelligence as Janine kept on questioning Sherlock about Molly.

Apparently, Molly Hooper was someone Sherlock Holmes held in high regard, contrary to one might be led to believe by his occasional insults he kept on spewing about her clothing choice and taste in men as he spoke of Tom whom Sherlock referred to as Meat Dagger, because she could hear the fondness in his voice even when he was insulting Molly.

That day, is also a testament to the fact that she didn't truly feel anything for Sherlock, since for one moment did she not feel jealous but instead found herself wondering about this woman who seem to have a special place in Sherlock's heart.

* * *

The next time she heard of Molly Hooper was when in the midst of seducing Sherlock, he got a text, she saw Sherlock look at the text and saw something akin to worry on his face, mixed with a weird look of smugness and satisfaction as he looked her from his case and told her he had to go. She asked him what was the matter and he replied, ''No, it's Molly. She- she broke up with her fiancée and she is dunk texting me, from a pub, I might add, and I am sorry Janine, but I just want to make sure she is alright.''

Janine nodded. She understood. He was worried about his friend which she thought was really sweet of him. She couldn't help but wonder about the smugness she saw in his face though.

It was only after that break up with Sherlock did she wonder if that smugness and satisfaction she detected on his face was because of Molly's break up with Meat Dagger-_Tom._

* * *

She found a box labelled Molly on Sherlock's cupboard once, labelled _Molly_.

In this box, she found a watch, a Christmas bow, and some pictures of Molly in the wedding where Tom's face has been cut off, and another picture of Molly and Sherlock standing by a skeleton.

She stopped herself from thinking what it must mean for a man to keep such possessions of a women- the christmas bow- in such a pristine condition so securely in his cupboard.

* * *

Janine's wondering about Sherlock and her musing over if his heart was broken led her to Mrs. Hudson's flat one day.

Janine had always been an curious and romantic person and she couldn't help herself from sticking her nose into Sherlock's private life as she remembered small things that led her to believe Molly Hooper had Sherlock Holmes heart.

Mrs. Hudson, in the end, confirmed her suspicions.

Mrs. Hudson was a person who babbled a lot, and as she Mrs. Hudson kept on babbling about Molly and how she had always had a crush on Sherlock, she gathered new pieces of information.

Apparently, Sherlock used to insult Molly on her body a lot, Molly was also the first person Sherlock ever apologized to, she was also somehow involved in faking Sherlock Holmes death.

Janine bided goodbye to Mrs. Hudson after learning all she can about Sherlock and Molly's relationship and as she went back home she mulled over the piece of information she had gathered she could come to only one conclusion as she remembered Sherlock's word on his deductive methods.

_Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable,must be the truth._

Sherlock bloody Holmes was_ in love_ with Molly Hooper.

* * *

**Please, do review.**


	2. His story

**Thank you for the reviews and favs/follows.**

* * *

Tom loved Molly.

Molly loved him too.

They just were not in love with each other.

He just wasn't Sherlock Holmes and she just wasn't his The One.

Tom decided to wait for his The One after realising it and push Molly towards hers.

* * *

The first time Tom met Molly was at a pub, through mutual friends. He remembered seeing her eyes go wide when she first saw him, then giving him a sweet smile.

Needless, to say he had a crush on Molly from the moment he saw her.

It was only six months later, when he met the world's only Consulting Detective, that he understood why her eyes had gone as they had.

Tom, unknowingly dressed like the great Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Their first date went tremendously well, he learned that Molly was an only child, with both parents death, has a cat and many other things about her.

The most surprising of that was that she was a pathologist. No wonder she had such a morbid sense of humour. Though he was a bit squeamish about her job, he could ignore that bit. He liked Molly and she was cutting up dead bodies, not murdering them.

One date, led to another and he started growing more fond of Molly as time passed.

She seemed to like him too and so one day he proposed.

She accepted and they were happy, though he always felt something was missing.

Then, one day the not so dead detective rose from his grave and he suddenly understood what was missing.

_ True Love._

* * *

He remembered Molly getting texts that said 'Not dead', sometime from someone with the initial SH and sometime MH.

He wisely refrained from asking Molly, what they were about.

After all, his girlfriend works in a _morgue._

* * *

When one day, Molly told him about Sherlock Holmes- the detective with the weird hat- and that she knew him, that he was alive, Molly was involved in faking his death, Tom did not know what to think.

Molly told him that it was a secret and she was sorry that she did not tell anything about him before now. He understood, he assured Molly and figuring that Sherlock was Molly's friend he expressed that he would like to meet Sherlock and all her other friend.

* * *

Molly went to solve crimes with Sherlock.

He noted the change in Molly after that day.

She looked _happy_ and yet _sad_ at the same time.

He wondered what happened with Sherlock.

* * *

He went to meet Molly's friends on a Baker Street gathering, Molly's warning ringing in his mind about hurtful deduction that would surely be swung his way and he should not get upset since Sherlock doesn't really mean them.

He was curious about this detective that seemed to take so much of Molly's mind.

When he finally Sherlock's face, shock would be a lesser word for what he felt.

He felt like he stepped into some twilight zone.

He knew Sherlock's reaction mirrored his.

He saw the detective look at Molly first, with a soft smile and saw how quickly that smile was wiped of his face, the detective looking positively sick.

He noticed how the detective was barely able to stay in the room after that, not even bothering with the deduction Molly had warned him so many times about.

It made him wonder if Sherlock Holmes felt something other than friendship towards Molly.

However, what he wondered most was if Molly chose him because he looked like Sherlock.

Tom chose not to think about it at all for now.

* * *

They were having quite a lot of sex.

He wondered if it was Molly's way of trying to rid her mind of the consulting detective.

* * *

The wedding was a really interesting affair, albeit weird.

Sherlock solved a murder at John and Mary's wedding.

Tom offered things like meat dagger as a theory which he himself got embarrassed about later.

Tom had never been a smart person, but meat dagger was even a height for him.

Molly stabbed him for insinuating Sherlock was drunk.

What was most interesting was, the glare that seemed to be directed his way and the look- on anyone else's face Tom would describe as longing- was directed at Molly when she wasn't looking from the world's only consulting detective and the fact that Sherlock was barely able to talk to Tom and didn't come close to talk to even Molly when Molly and Tom were together, like he couldn't stand the sight of them together.

He didn't miss the glare Molly seem to be shooting the bridesmaid for flirting with Sherlock.

Tom didn't miss the fact that Molly was still desperately trying to be happy with him and trying to fool herself into believing that she didn't love Sherlock Holmes any more.

* * *

They both decided to break off the engagement at the same day.

Molly because she finally realised what she was doing and Tom because he knew that Molly's heart was somewhere else and even though he did love Molly, he knew he could do without her.

Even be friends with her.

They loved each other but they were not in love with each other.

* * *

They really did stay friends, even though it took them sometime.

In fact they became such good friends, that they started sharing their love life's with each other, with Molly setting Tom up with any nice female friend she knew- with Tom's permission, of course- and Tom trying to make Molly see that Sherlock Holmes actually had the hots for her.

Tom had never been an intelligent person but he was good with understanding emotions and he knows he hadn't mistaken the detective's feelings for Molly, even though she is dead set on telling him otherwise.

Molly was an intelligent person and he didn't understand why Molly hadn't caught up on it, if he had to guess, he would say her probably due to her fear of getting hurt, of raising her hopes and having them crumble down.

He had heard what the detective had to say about his method of deduction.

So, Tom was absolutely positive, that this time his deduction is correct.

_Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth._

Sherlock Bloody Holmes was _in love_ with Molly Hooper.

* * *

**Do review.**

**Tom and both Janine's surname were not mentioned, right? or did I miss it?**

**It's like the creators thought you guys are both going to be ex fiancée, why would your surname matter?**


	3. The planning

**Thank you for all the reviws and favs/follows. It means a lot.**

* * *

''See, this is the third date he has ruined. He was so cool with you, I thought he wouldn't be going around running my dates away any more. I was _so _wrong.''

Tom raises an eyebrow, even though he knew Molly couldn't see his expression since they are talking on the phone. He was standing inside a grocery shop, his shopping almost done.

''What makes you think he was cool with me? Yes, he didn't try to scare me away but he certainly was not cool with me, anything but that. How could he be cool with me, I was taking _his Molly_ away.''

He heard Molly sigh. ''Still, he seemed to like you more. You know what? I don't even know since when but it's like Sherlock considers himself my dad or older brother or something, with the whole gotta protect my little daughter or little sister complex going or something. Apparently, no men I date is good enough for me.''

Tom chuckled. He didn't miss the way Molly completely ignored the whole _Sherlock's Molly_ part of the conversation.''Oh believe me, he most certainly _does not_ think of _you_ as his_ little sister_.''

''Hey, I have to go. Work calling.''

In other words, Sherlock is. He could hear Sherlock's voice in the background.

He bade Molly goodbye and turned around to walk towards the cashier to find himself face to face with a woman, more specifically a tall, brunette, beautiful woman, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes and was invading his personal space.

What the...?

Does he know her?

''I thought you and Molly broke up? So you are still friends? You are also trying to push her towards Sherlock? Oh and by the way, why do you dress like Sherlock?''

He frowned at the woman who was barricading him with questions about his private life. She looked somewhat familiar but he couldn't place her. So he asked her a question in return.

''Do I know you?''

The woman straightened up and stepped away from him at that, her face forming a bright smile. ''Oh, sorry. I am Janine. You might not remember me but I was the maid of honour at John and Mary's wedding.

Ah, that's right. Now he remembered, she was also Sherlock's girlfriend, the one who sold stories about him to the press. Molly told him they were all lies. Sherlock had used her and she had taken revenge. He had heard from Molly that they are still friends.

Sherlock was a bit of a bastard.

Still, he is good for Molly.

Also, the fact that Sherlock had voluntarily gave Molly information about Janine and his relationship, even though Molly hadn't asked, cemented Tom's believe regarding Sherlock's feelings.

He looked at Janine. She must be a really cool and kind woman to still be friends with Sherlock after the whole fiasco.

oh and what did she just say?

_You are also trying to push her toward Sherlock?_

Does this mean she is also trying to push them together?

He gave Janine a wide smile of his own as he looked at his new ally.

They were going to be great friends.

* * *

''Jealousy? He is a very possessive person, isn't he?,'' Janine suggested.

Tom and Janine had truly become fast friends and now they were thinking of ways to bring Sherlock and Molly together. Quite frankly, Janine felt like she went back to her high school days when she would sit around with her girl friends and gush with them about some Tv Show and how they would want the male and female lead to get their shit together and hook up already.

''Not going to work. If jealousy was going to do it, then it would have happened a long time ago. I mean, you are talking to me, Molly's fiancé. He had been terrifying any guy Molly had went out with after me and still not say anything to her about his feelings anyway,'' Tom answered.

''True,'' Janine conceded. Then frowned. ''Why? Why is he like that? Does he not realize what he feels for Molly or did he choose to be blind to it purposefully?''

''He would have to be the biggest idiot in the world to be blind to his feelings. It's clear as a day to everyone around him for god's sake. You- who did not even see them together, know it. How could he not?''

''Then why?''

Tom shrugged.''I don't know. Only he can tell.''

Janine's eyes lit up. ''You are right. Only he can tell. So we should ask. We really need further information before we are going to plan anything with them.''

Tom's eyes went wide in horror. ''There is no way I am going with you to meet Sherlock and pester him with questions. He hates me enough as it is.''

''We are not going to Sherlock, you are. I am going to talk with Molly in the mean we can plan something with the information. '' Janine was grinning with glee. The idea of torturing Sherlock with Molly's ex fiancee appealed to her very much. She might have forgiven him but having him suffer once in a while was a good thing for her sanity.

''No way. He would eat me in half.''

''Come on, be a man. I am not asking you to pick a fight with him, just to ask him questions.''

''And what if he picks a fight?''

''He won't. Sherlock doesn't hurt anybody unless they are hurting him or mean harm to someone he cares about.''

Tom though about it for a moment. Then nodded.

There really is no harm in trying.

Or maybe a broken arm or rib.

But Molly Hooper is an important friend and a little physical pain is worth her happiness.

Molly and Sherlock are both at Bart, working on some experiments of Sherlock in the lab. It's only been an hour since he and Janine had met and he doubted Sherlock had already left.

He took out his phone and asked Molly to meet him(he didn't mention Janine) at Bart's cafeteria, stating its urgent and not to bring Sherlock there at all cost.

Janine will go talk to Molly instead of him and tom will ambush Sherlock in the lab.

They walked out of the cafeteria, as they discussed how they are going to pose the questions and what they are going to do after they have gathered the information.

Who knows, maybe they won't have to do _anything_.

Maybe, all Sherlock and Molly needs are a push from their ex-rivals in the right direction.

* * *

**Do review.**

**Next- Sherlock and Molly locked up in closet and have heart to heart under it.**

**One more chap, and it's finished.**


	4. And, They succeed

**Thank you everyone. Thank you mypennameispixienewt676, Rocking the Redhead,Bookworm45669,Bucky5,SammyKatz,D-syfer,lavanyabelleScorpio221B,Prince-Slytherine for reviewing.**

**This is the last chapter. Hope I did justice and you enjoyed it.**

Molly quickly apologized as she bumped into someone, looked up and saw it was Janine.

Oh, What was she doing here?

She had come to the cafeteria to meet Tom; she couldn't find him anywhere in sight.

She was wondering whether to greet Janine or just walk away since she wasn't sure if Janine had any knowledge of her, let alone aware of her existence.

Janine solved her dillema. "Molly Hooper, right? I have heard so much from Sherlock about you. I am has told you about me or has he simply forgotten?"

Molly blinked. "No, I know who you are."

"Great, lets sit somewhere and talk then."

"Ah sorry, can't talk right now. I have to meet a friend." Janine's kind of strange, to want to chat up with a person who she wasn't even properly acquainted with...

What was she doing her, anyway? To meet Sherlock perhaps?

"Yes, I know, Tom. I came here with him. He thought you were quite late so he went to get you, it seems you missed each other. Come on, let's go and sit somewhere and wait for him, he will be back in no time.''

''No, that's fine, I will go and meet him in the lab instead then.'' When did Tom and Janine become acquainted?

''No, no, you will only end up missing each other.''

Molly found herself dragged across the cafeteria to sit on a chair.

* * *

Sherlock was sitting in front of his favourite microscope, appearing to be busy with some experiments but actually irritated with Molly for leaving him here alone and going to meet her ex fiancée and so he was not really paying any attention to his experiments.

He had made to follow Molly but stopped when she had given him that _look _which told him she wouldn't appreciate it if he lagged behind her and any other time he would have followed anyway but Molly was already annoyed with him for scaring away her date this morning, so he figured he din't want to push anything or she just might be tempted to truly ban him from the lab.

He didn't understand why she was mad anyway, her date was a serial cheating and Sherlock was only looking out for Molly. Isn't that what friends do?

Look out for each other?

Not to mention, Molly has the most hideous taste in men, her previous dates after her engagement was over were jewel pieces, one an ex gang member and another already married and hiding it.

Meat Dagger was a bumbling idiot but he was still 100 times better than her new pursuits.

Sherlock lifted his head as he heard footsteps -unfamiliar ones, male- to find Meat Dagger standing in front of the lab door.

Meat Dagger who looked indefinitely nervous and uncomfortable. As was with Sherlock, he inadvertently started deducing Meat Dagger, though not out loud.

_Had pasta in the morning, was late for work so didn't went at all, went grocery shopping, had coffee, talked with Molly, has a blind date, ran in to Jan- Janine? Not only ran into her, chatted with her too._

What was his real name again? Sherlock Tim-Thom-Tes-...

He deleted it after he heard Meat Dagger made him infamous deduction, since Sherlock was sure he would break up with him soon.

''Hey, it's me. Remember Tom.I was supposed to meet Molly at the cafeteria but I couldn't find her so I came here instead.'' Tom said with a wave.

Sherlock assessed Meat Dagger carefully. Avoiding eye contact, shuffling from one foot to another, sweaty palm- Meat Dagger was lying.

''Molly isn't here. You better get back to the cafeteria.''

''No, no, I will wait here then.''

Sherlock shrugged and resumed his previous position.

Meat Dagger- no Tom- wants something from him, he would just have to wait and see what it is.

* * *

''You love him.'' Janine informed Molly without any preamble.

Choking sound, followed by gulping of water.

Oops. Janine hadn't taken chosen the best timing to broach the subject.

''Who are you talking about?''

Janine smiled. ''Oh, don't pretend. You know who. _Sherlock_.''

Molly's eyes hardened. ''Even if I am, it's none of your business.''

''Hey, chill. No need to get angry. I know it isn't but I just want to help.''

''There is nothing to help with. Sherlock doesn't feel the same way about me and I am fine with being his friends. There is nothing you can do Janine. SO, if you will excuse me, I will go and find Tom''

Molly made to get up but Janine's next words stopped her. ''He left me in the middle of the night -mind you, I was a case, a key to Magnussen's office and under any other circumstances he wouldn't have- but he left me so that he can take care of you who was reeling from the after effect of breaking up with your ex fiancée, he has a box labelled Molly in his wardrobe, a box containing a watch which I believe you gave him, am I right?'' at Molly's nod Janine continued,''a Christmas bow which I presume is yours, photos of you, a photo of you and him, and the most telling thing is the way his eyes light up every time someone mentions you, when he talks about you -his face takes on the softest of looks, no matter how much he tries to school his expression and _you _are telling me that he doesn't fell the same about you. My God, Molly, that man is completely and utterly love with you, so much so, that it's apparent even to complete outsiders like me and Tom. ''

Janine smiled wistfully. ''Mary told me Sherlock was a genius, Sherlock told you are the most intelligent person he has ever met and both of you are love each other and are completely unaware of each others feeling. I feel like I have been duped.''

Molly opened her mouth to object, to deny everything Janine has said, to provide reasons for his actions that are not love related but found that she couldn't find anything to refute Janine's preposterous-they are, aren't they?- assumption.

''Well, that's that then. Think about what I said and I suggest talk to him. I will be going, you better get back to the lab or I believe Tom would end up getting beaten by Sherlock.'' Janine said and was gone before Molly could say anything or stop her.

Molly was left stunned and completely overloaded with new information.

What revolved through her mind the most was however the fact that Sherlock was alone at the lab with Tom now.

Damn! She had completely forgotten about that.

She has to hurry back before someone ends up hurt- most likely Tom.

* * *

''You love her.'' Tom blurted out.

Oh God, he hadn't meant to blurt it out but he had done it anyway.

He didn't receive as much as a nod or denial, anything from Sherlock.

Tom got a little bolder. ''What? You are not going to admit it or I don't know, even deny it? Or not even pretend you don't know who I am talking about?Nothing?'' Oops. He might have gotten too bold.

Sherlock finally spared Tom a glance, nonchalantly. ''What's there to deny? You have already deduced it.'' Malicious smile. ''Oh, I must say though, Meat Dagger,you aren't completely the blundering idiot I pegged you to be.''

Tom winced. Meat Dagger. He still can't get over the fool he made of himself. Typical of Sherlock to attack on something he knows Tom is vulnerable about, to put Tom off the subject.

Pity. It only made Tom want to push a little more.

Plus, he did get a backhanded compliment from Sherlock for his deductions, though he knew Sherlock hadn't made them as compliment.

''So, why don't you do something about it? You know, act on your feelings?''

The lab was silent. Sherlock remained silent. Tom remained silent, hoping that by some bizarre twist of fate Sherlock would answer.

He was about to open his mouth- when it became apparent Sherlock wouldn't answer- to break the silence, with anything, everything, whatever he could think of, when the unexpected happened. Sherlock answered.

''She doesn't love me any more. What's the point in acting on my feelings?''

Tom stared at Sherlock incredulously. ''She doesn't love you anymore? Are you kidding me? She was engaged to me, a carbon copy of you physically, in her haste to get over you, which obviously failed, since she got engaged to me, but how could you think that she doesn't love you anymore?''

Sherlock shrugged, refusing to believe Tom.''She doesn't act the same way around me as she used to before, doesn't stammer, blush, doesn't want to spend time with me, in fact tries as much as she can to stay away from me- oh, no not at all, the stammering, blushing fool is me now, she is going on dates all the time and in your case, maybe she just has a type.''

Tom didn't think he could express in words how much he wanted to break Sherlock's head right now. What kind of logic did this man live his life on?

''So, just because she hasn't regressed to her old self the moment she saw you, you came to the conclusion that her love for you is gone. Look, having personality development doesn't mean having feelings development and her personality hasn't actually developed, she has just stopped giving you special treatment.''

Sherlock raised his eyebrow and intervened Tom's ranting. ''So, I am not special anymore, right? See, she isn't in love with me anymore.''

Tom shook his head. ''No you are still special to her. Your specialness is just isn't obvious as before anymore. You can still make her blush, she has just become better at hiding it. Honestly, you are an A class jerk and you certainly don't deserver her, but Molly wants you and I really thing you should stop beating around the bush with each other.'' Then he looked at his watch. ''Oh, I have to go. Think about what I said.''

Then Tom promptly fled from the lab, before Sherlock could get a word edgewise.

He hadn't expected Sherlock to open up to him, even if it was so little.

He must be actually disturbed himself to talk to Tom about his feelings.

This ship is certainly sailing.

* * *

They spent the next two months forcing Sherlock and Molly to spent time with each other, outside of their work, sometimes by John's, sometimes by Mary's help.

Unknown to Sherlock and Molly, Tom and Janine had started a mission called ''Make Sherlolly(Name being Andeson's idea) come true'' with Sherlock and Molly 's friends, those friends being John, Mary, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade, with occasional help from other people.

They tried everything they can to make those two to confess, starting from jealousy, that is making Molly jealous, which was a huge failure since Sherlock was incapable of lokking at any other women even if they threw themeselves at him, then making Molly dress like a femme fatale, which though made Sherlock open mouthed and unable to speak for quite sometime, was still a failure.

After that came babysitting little Watson, which though was a huge success in terms they became more close was still a failure.

Who knew, after trying so many things, what would work was drunk people and a supply closet.

* * *

Saint Bart was doing charity party.

Everyone was invited and though Tom and Janine weren't related to the hospital they still got invited, being not only Molly and Mary's friends but also as Mike Stamford's.

Molly had to come since she was an employee and Sherlock was dragged along by John.

Good thing they were, or they would have missed watching their dream finally come true.

Everyone was generally enjoying themselves and Molly had gotten a little drunk at her own accord.

Sherlock, on the other hand, ended up accepting drinking challenge from Lestrade, lost, and was now badly drunk.

He was giggling with John over nothing and looked up and locked eyes with Molly who was still drinking and giggling and chatting with Mary, Janine and Tom.

He hiccuped.

Molly looks beautiful.

He stopped talking mid-sentence , got up from his seat and staggered across the room and went to stand in front of Molly.

He tugged at Molly's arm while continuously mumbling her name.

"What is it, Sherlock?"

"Lets go somewhere, like the lab."

"Sherlock, we are having a party remember, we can't. Are you drunk?"

Hiccup. "A little. I don't care, I am bored, come to the lab with 's check on experiments."

He just wanted to spend time with Molly, somewherr quiet and alone, away from prying eyes. Was that too much to ask?

Sherlock managed to drag Molly with him, or more precisely Mary and Janine managed to persuade Molly to go with him.

Tom, Janine and Mary gave amused glance at each other.

A opportunity has presented itself in front of them.

They would be damned if they miss it.

* * *

Molly wasn't sure how but she somehow found herself locked in closet with the great Sherlock Holmes who was unceremonously sprawled all over her.

She recalled coming to the lab with Sherlock, then trying to find Sherlock's favorite microscope from the supply closet, then,

Oh. _Oh._

Tom and Janine walked in, appearing to be as drunk as them, Sherlock ignored them.

They innocently came up behind them, Tom pointing at a chair and asking Sherlock what he could deduce from that and Sherlock replying,"Uh, It's a...sitty thing."

Molly had giggled at that reply and all of a suddenly found herself pushed inside the closet with Sherlock toppled over her person.

She had heard more gighle from outside, then turning of the closet lock.

Tom and Janine had locked them in.

God, she was in such an embarrassing position with Sherlock- her legs intereined with his, his hands braced on either side of her, her chest touching his, his head on the crook of her neck as he dozed off- but Molly couldn't bring herself to care, probably because she was drunk.

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" she called his name.

Here they were locked and he was sleeping.

"What is it, Molly?" He slowly lifted his head."Why is the room so dark?"

Molly rolled her eyes."Because we are locked inside a cupboard, genius."

Though she couldn't see him, she could feel his brain wheels turn, painfully slow this time.

The wonders of too much liquor.

"Tom and Janine? They pupo-purpose-what was the word?-intentionally put us in a position where we are at their mercy, hoping we will confess our veel-feelings to each other."

Molly nooded and accidentally bumped her nose with Sherlock. "They are under the mistaken assumption that you are in love with me."

She heard and felt his sharp intake of breathe.

"It's ok, I know you don't. I know you don't." She hastened to reassure him, her wirds an echo of the day of the fall.

"What if I do?"

It was her turn to catch her breathe."You don't."

"What if I do?" He pressed. "In fact, I do."

"You are drunk Sherlock. Don't say and do thinks you don't mean."

"Being drunk doesn't make people lie, it makes them say the truth and Molly, don't you remember, I told you before, didn't I? That you counted, you always have, that I have always trusted you and you were the person that mattered the most? What the _hell_ did you think I was _talking about_?So, what if I do? Would you love me back? Will you give me a chance to properly love you?" His hands were carressing her cheeks, vulnerability lacing his voice.

Her hands unconsciously rested on his chest, she could feel the wild hammering of his chest, much as her own. Slowly every evidence Janine has placed before her came unbidden to her mind,evidence she had refused to believe in, in fear that she would make a fool of herself.

"Why tell me now, Sherlock? After all this time? Are you giving in to your feelings on a drunken whim? What if I answer and you regret everything tomorrow? " She had so many questions, why tell her now?

"I am giving in but not on a drunken whim. I am tired, Molly, of denying myself what I want, what I desire, denying myself of you. I probably would have given to my feelings a long time ago, if I hadn't thought that you have moved on. But Janine and Tom made me think maybe you hadn't, maybe my deductions are wrong, that just maybe, you still want me. So, do you?"

Molly felt her heart melt."Oh Sherlock, I don't think there has been a time when I have not."

Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could finally make out Sherlock's face,his intense blue eyes upon her.

She saw relief flood through them at her response and then they were kissing each other.

It was between those drunk sloppy kissess that she asked him something that was bothering her. "You honestly thought I had moved on? What did you think Tom was all about?"

Sherlock appeared uncomfortable. "I thought you have a type."

Molly grinned. This idiot."I do. High functioning sociopaths. Just my type."

Sherlock made to kiss her again but she detained him."One more thing, you stole my christmas bow. When? Why?"

She could feel him blush up to his neck, where her left hand was playing with the end of his curls.

"When I was at your flat after the flat, I stole it. I wanted to keep a memory of you with me and that bow gave me hope for the two years I was away, of coming back to you."

Molly smiled, tears pooling at her eyes, overwhelmed with emotions and information.

She didn't know how to respond, so she kissed him again to show how she felt.

* * *

When Janine and Tom came back half an hour later to release them, hoping there plan had worked, they were greeted with moans and whimpering sounds coming from inside the cupboard.

Their eyes widened in horror as the looked at each other.

They had expected them to snog _not_ shag.

They quickly went closer to the closet and slipped the key from one corner of the door and ran as quickly and quietly as they can towards the door.

"Sherlock, Ah, faster." Came Molly's high pitched voice.

They both gulped as they went outside.

Too much information.

One minute after they left Molly and Sherlock came out from inside the closet, laughing and giggling.

"Oh God, did you here how fast they ran?" Molly chortled.

"Served them right, for meddling in others people business." Sherlock replied, clutching his stomach.

* * *

Someday after this, both Janine and Tom got honeys and chocolates with 'Thank you' note attached to it, from Sherlock and Molly.

"Maybe we should start a businesses together. The consulting matchmakers." Tom joked with Janine.

"Ah, speaking of that, I heard that DI Lestrade was looking for a nice women to date from Mary''

Hmm, maybe they could help the DI out.

Maybe, Tom thought as he looked Janine over, he could try his luck out with a very pretty lady too.

He might just be _lucky_.

* * *

**That's it. Do review. Hope you liked it and I did justice to the characters.**


End file.
